


Uta no Prince Sama Love Series

by Nanase_Riku



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Kinky, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: If Ai was lesbian.





	1. Moves Like Jagger

[Stripper Ai x Masato]

Just shoot for the stars if it feels right.  
Then, aim for my heart if you feel like it.  
Take me away, and make it OK.  
I swear I'll behave.

Mikaze Ai strutted his way down the half runway, wearing his normal monotone expression. Dressed in light blue short shorts, suspenders, and a matching button-up shirt, he was a sight for sore eyes. As far as everyone knew, Ai's a robot. Well tonight, the truth will be told.

Ai has been a stripper for exactly a year. That's why his boss decided to "save the best for last". The light blue haired male didn't mind, though. Scanning the crowd briefly, he noticed a slightly familiar face. His eyes bore into the male he's staring at, the other male's dark blue eyes watching him intently, though with a bit of a blush. "Masato..." Ai murmurs under his breath. He quickly shakes his head, going to the front of the stage. His dance flows with the beat of the music playing.

Ai keeps his eyes mostly on Masato the entire time, though he still looks around at the other people in the crowd. He thought for a moment before going down the steps along the side of the stage and slowly walking towards the dark haired male. His eyes never left those darker ones as he strode up and grasped the back of the other male's neck gently.

You wanted control.  
So we waited.  
I put on a show.  
Now, I make it.  
You say I'm a kid.  
My ego is big; I don't give a sh*t.

[Masato]

Mikaze grasps the back of my neck. I feel those beautiful light blue eyes of his stare at me, as if he's staring straight into my soul. A shiver runs down my spine, and I gulp. My breath hitches as he moves closer to me with both his body and his face.

"I knew you'd put on a great show, Mikaze," I whisper, trying not to sound too embarrassed. I watch him give a small smile in response. This is the first time I've ever seen him at his other job. I knew he was pushing himself too hard, but I also know that he's capable of doing anything.

And it goes like this.  
Take me by the tongue and I you'll  
Kiss me 'till you're drunk.  
And I'll show you all the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger.

[Ai]

I place myself down on Masato's lap, smirking to myself when I feel his already hard erection through his pants and boxers. I lean in close to his ear, "Kiss me, Masato. And use your tongue," I whisper. I may not actually be a robot, but I do have some of the same qualities as one. I can control one person and one person only (but not completely); my true love or soulmate. 

I smile as Masato obeys me and kisses me. He starts out slow, then the kiss becomes more passionate. When he licks my bottom lip, my lips part and his tongue enters my mouth. My own tongue lightly plays with Masato's, and I can't help but let out an almost inaudible moan.

I don't need to try to control you.  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you.  
With the moves like jagger.  
I've got the moves like jagger.  
I've got the moves like jagger.

[After the show.]

I couldn't keep my hands off of Masato even after the show; I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist as he secures me by holding me by my butt. My arms were wrapped around his neck, though my left hand tugged at his hair occasionally. I kept chasing his lips, wanting to taste all of him. And I know that tonight, I'm going to get exactly what I want.

Between kisses and soft pants, I give Masato verbal directions to my dressing room. As expected, we arrive with no trouble at all. He nudges open the door with his elbow, stepping into the room. He secures one arm under my butt, using his hand to shut the door. I reach over, my lips now kissing down his neck, and lock the door. "...The...couch..." I murmur against his neck, and he brings me over to the couch.

"Is this...what it feels like to be drunk...?" Masato asks. His eyes are half lidded and glossy. I stare at him, my own eyes glazed over with lust. I chuckle, "Are you drunk on my love, Masato?" I ask, leaning down once more, this time, to suck harshly on his neck. A mark is left in its wake, and I feel aroused just by the thought of Masato being all mine; not belonging to anyone else that isn't me.

Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scared.  
Nothing feels right.  
But when you're with me, I make you believe that I've got the key.  
So get in the car.  
We can ride it where ever you want.  
Get inside it.  
And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gear; I'll take it from here.

Masato doesn't know it, but I've seen him work hard. He doesn't think he works hard enough, but the truth is, he works harder than he should. Though, he'd probably say the same thing about me. That's all the more reason to do things like this for him. Not just because we're soulmates and I love him to death, but because he's important, and he deserves it.

"Tonight, we can do whatever you want -- On one condition..." After having him sit on the couch, I push him down onto the cushions. I stare down at his flustered face and fall in love all over again. "I know you wanted to be the one in control tonight, but you can pass me the baton. Trust me, it'll be worth it," I give him a wink, something I normally don't do.

Masato's eyes widen. "W-wait... We can't go much further than this. You're not human, remember?" I take a deep breath in before letting it out. "That's where you're wrong, Masato. I am human. They were just tricking you all. Why else do you think I'd be so good at singing and making human expressions? Not to mention, my body's very human-like and not robotic. So, we can do what we want. Without any limits," I lean down and kiss him, using my hands to undo his sweater and his shirt, pulling them off of him and chucking them off to the side.

My fingers glide over his nipples, and a gasp leaves Masato's lips, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth. I explore his entire mouth without hesitation, enjoying the quiet moans he's making even though they're swallowed by our kiss. Pulling away from his lips, I kiss down his neck and to his chest. "Masato..." I breath out his name before taking his right nipple into my mouth, sucking and occasionally swirling my tongue around the pink bud. I pinch his other nipple while I do so, switching after a few minutes.

It feels good to have someone who's usually dominant flushed and moaning from under me. I watch as his hands reach up and start to pull down my suspenders, then unbutton my shirt. He wastes no time in taking it off, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Once I've pulled away, his hands roam my pale chest, and I sigh in bliss. We both work on each other's bottoms at the same time, and get out of them as quickly as possible. We're both too aroused to waste any more time.

You wanna know how to make me smile.  
Take control, own me just for the night.  
And if I share my secret, you're going to have to keep it.  
Nobody else can this.  
So watch and learn; I won't show you twice.  
Head to toe, ooh, baby rub me right.  
And if I share my secret, you're going to have to keep it.  
Nobody else can see this.

[Masato]

"Tell me, Masato... What would you like to happen next, hmm?" I feel Mikaze's heated gaze on my erection. I look away, face flushed. Turning my head back, I look up at him. I reach my right hand up and stop just before my hand touches his own erection. His eyes widen, and his cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink.

"Please... Allow me to touch you like this. You work as both an Idol and and entertainer. There's no doubt that all of that is taking a toll on your body. I've heard that someone touching you like this could help you relax and take away some of the tiredness and pain from your body. So, will you let me...?" I ask. I watch as he bites down on his lip and nods. I smile softly, wrapping my hand around his erection. He jolts, his body shivering slightly in pleasure.

I rub my thumb over the tip gently watching as his pre-cum drips from it. "You're so beautiful, Mikaze... An angel... You, your body, and your voice," Mikaze lets out a small moan of pleasure. "U-use your...m-mouth and tongue, Masato... Please..." He breathes out, and I immediately obey him, taking in all that I can into my mouth, and massaging what couldn't fit. I move my head up and down, sucking and licking as much as I can. 'He really is an actual human...' I thought to myself. Everything about him is real, not artificial. 

Going faster, I feel him twitch inaide of my mouth. "M-Masato, I'm close..." Mikaze grips tightly onto my hair and tugs softly. A moan leaves my lips and sends a vibration to his erection. He arches his back, and I feel a hot, sticky substance trickle down my throat. I swallow, the taste being bittersweet, but more sweet than bitter.

[Ai]

I pant, trying to get back to normal as Masato lays back down, looking up at me. I help him out of his pants and boxers, and he kicks them to the floor. His erection lives up to its name 'erect'. His pre-cum is oozing out of his tip. I lick my lips, leaning down and licking the pre-cum drizzling from his tip. I grab a squeeze bottle from the side table next to the couch. Opening it up, I squirt some onto my right hand, cap the bottle, and put it back where it was.

"Make sure to watch closely, Masato," I bring my right hand around my erection, moving my hand up and down. I take Masato's right hand and use two of his fingers to help him rub my ball sac lightly, and blush hearing my own small moans. Once I'm all lubed up, I bring the tip of my erection to the entrance of Masato's hole. "Tell me if you want me to stop, OK? As much as I want to make love to you until we both have no energy left, if I cause you any pain or discomfort, I'll stop," I see him nod, and I've never felt so eager to do something in my entire life.

I slowly push myself into him, and he groans. The groan sounds like a mix of pain and pleasure. "Masato, are you --" "Yes, I'm fine. Please do keep moving, Mikaze," he answers my question before I finish asking it. He didn't have to tell me twice; I started moving slowly in and out inside of him. His pain and pleasure-filled groans turned into moans of pleasure. "Ngh... Masato, you're so...tight... You're squeezing me, but it feels so good..." I groan myself as I lift up Masato's hips, allowing me to thrust into him at a deeper angle. 

[Masato]

My back arches as Mikaze hits a certain spot inside of me that causes a huge rush of pleasure to course through my body. "M-Mikaze, please... R-right there was perfect..." I moan out. My plead is answered in mere seconds, and my back arches slightly again. Mikaze thrusts into me mercilessly, which causes my moans to get a little louder each time.

Leaning down to my ear, Mikaze blows gently on it before whispering, "When you release, I want you to moan my name as loud as you can, OK?" I can only nod in response. His thrusts become not only faster, but harder. I have to try and keep loud moans from leaving my mouth before I release.

[Ai]

I feel my erection twitch inside of Masato. There's no doubt I'll reach my climax in the next few minutes. I try my best to hit his prostate, and while I do so, I grasp his erection, rubbing my thumb over the tip to give him more pleasure. His back arches fully, and he practically screams my name out as he releases. My cheeks flush as his scream of my name arouses me even more to the point where I'm arching my back and releasing my semen into him without a warning.

[Normal]

Ai's semen fills Masato up to the brim, and the latter couldn't help but moan from the impact and feeling. Ai was busying himself with licking up all of his lover's essence where it landed on him and himself. Afterwards, the light blue haired male went back up to give the darker haired male a loving kiss before getting up to grab a blanket.

Once he was back at the couch, he laid back down and covered them both up with the blanket. Snuggling close to Masato, Ai sighs happily. "I love you, Masato..." The said male smiles at the male on top of him, "I love you too, Mikaze,"

Ai yawns, nuzzling into Masato's neck,

"Next time, I'm definitely riding you,"

The Idol and stripper smirks, leaving his lover hot and bothered before they both fall asleep.


	2. I Kissed A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ai was lesbian.

Note: The entire song isn't used.

(Female Mikaze Ai x Female Hijirikawa Masato)

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

[Ai]

I was quite bored as I sat down in the lounge. I sip at the box of strawberry milk that Syo gave me. I thought for a few moments before standing up. I place my milk box on the table and grab a cardigan before walking out of Shining Productions.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

Walking around town led me to a nearby park. I notice a dark blue haired girl laying on the grass. Her hair was about to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark blue sweater with a bow tie and black pants. I walk closer, looking down at her. It seems that she was sleeping. Her features are angelic and she looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.

I bend down, brushing some hair away from her face. I kneel down, feeling this strange feeling surge through me. Leaning down, my nose lightly touches hers. Before I can stop myself, my lips press against hers, causing her to stir awake. Her eyes widen, and I can feel heat radiating off of both of our cheeks.

Pulling away slightly, I murmur, "I can't seem to --" My lips meet hers again, before pulling away once more. " -- stop..." My lips crash back onto hers, and I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Her gasp allows me to sneak my tongue inside, and explore her wet cavern as I please. She lets out a moan, which gets swallowed in our kiss.

I finally feel her kiss back, though shyly. A few moments later, she pulls away, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "W-what was that for??" My cheeks flush more at the sound of her elegant voice. I lightly touch my lips with the fingers of my left hand, "I...just kissed a girl... And I..." I look up at the dark haired girl in front of me, "...really enjoyed it..." Her eyes widen, and her cheeks flush further. 'She's so adorable... And was that cherry chapstick she was wearing...? How arousing...' I thought to myself.

Hopefully, Ranmaru won't mind. Actually, I don't even want him to find out about this. "Hey, you can do me a favour, right? Please keep what just happened a secret from anyone. It'll be...our little secret ~" I wink at her. "O-of course! I would never tell anyone something that embarrassing!" She responds.

It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

"That...felt wrong, but... That's what felt so right about it," I wondered if I was falling in love with this girl that I don't even know. 'No, I can't be. After all, we don't even know each other,' I shook my head lightly. "I guess you could say that it was fate that I found you here," a small smile comes onto my lips.

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

"Well, I'm Ai. Mikaze Ai. It's a pleasure to meet you," I hold out my hand for her to shake. She timidly shakes it, "N-no, the pleasure's all mine... My name is Hijirikawa Masato," her face was turned away. "Hey, please show me that beautiful face of yours..." I turn her face towards mine, looking into her eyes.

"T-that sounds more like you, not me..." Masato says softly. I smile warmly at her. "You know... Kissing you makes me want to be a little mischievous. You in general make me want to break up with my boyfriend and make you mine. Tell me, do you have a lover?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"No, I don't. Just now...was my first kiss... I've never dated in my entire life," After hearing her say this, my eyes light up, and I feel like I just hit the jackpot. "And... Have you ever wanted someone to love you as a lover should?" She bites her lip before answering, "Well... I've never really thought about it before... I've been too busy with my studies and practicing the piano, acting, and calligraphy..."

She has many hobbies... How cute... "Oh, I'm sorry. I ruined your chapstick when I kissed you, didn't I? Here, I'll fix it," I take chapstick out of my pocket, which just happens to be cherry flavoured; my favourite flavour. I move closer to Masato, taking her chin in my left hand and lifting her head up a little after uncapping the chapstick and rolling it up a little. I gently glide the chapstick along her bottom lip, biting down on my own bottom lip as I do so. Once finished with her bottom lip, I stare at her before leaning in, "I'm sorry, but cherry is my favourite flavour... And, your lips are so tempting..." I press my lips to hers, and I'm taken by surprise when she kisses back quicker than she did when I first kissed her.

The weird thing is, I don't feel bad at at for this. In fact, all I feel is happiness. Are the gods trying to tell me that Masato's better for me than Ranmaru is...? It sure seems like it. I mean, why else would I be addicted to kissing the lips of a girl I barely know?

"Tell me, Masato... What do you think about me?" I ask curiously. I watch as her cheeks flush again. "W-well, there's this unfamiliar but pleasant feeling sturring inside of my body. And, I didn't feel it before you arrived..." All of a sudden, I hug her. She stiffened, probably not used to physical contact all that much. I take out my pigtails and guide her hand to my hair, coaxing her to brush her fingers through it. She gets the picture, and slowly starts to do so.


	3. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai really wants to give love to his girlfriend.

(Ai x Female Masato)

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.

[Ai]

Masato sits with one leg crossed over the other across from me. Reading a script for a small show, she was pretty focused. Though, I don't expect anything less of her. When I do get a glimpse, her eyes are the prettiest blue I've ever seen. I can see joy in them whenever she sings, dances, plays piano, practices calligraphy, and acts. She's very talented.

Her long dark blue hair, naturally straight, cascades down to about the middle of her back, perhaps a little longer. She puts her hair in a braid when she sleeps, and every morning when she wakes up, she takes out her hair, and it doesn't even look like it needs to be brushed. I always love watching her do anything and everything, but us being Idols doesn't let us see wach other very much. I hope to spend more time with her in the future.

Walking over to the other couch, I sit down next to her, threading my fingers through her hair. I feel her stiffen, "Mikaze-senpai, I'm reading... I need to memorize this by next week," I chuckle softly. "I'm well aware, dear," I lean against her and press a kiss to her cheek. "I just came for your daily reminder of telling you how beautiful you are," I watch as her cheeks turn pink. "...You flatter me too much, Mikaze-senpai..."

Yeah.  
I know, I know  
When I compliment her, she won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
But every time she asks me "Do I look OK?", I say.

I pout a little. "Come on, Masato. Please twirl for me? I want to see," I stand two feet away from her and wait. "F-fine..." She twirls in her dress, the dress flowing around to about her knees when she stops. "You really do look stunning. I bet you'll turn everyone's head when we walk in together. Though, that doesn't mean I'll let them oggle at you," I wrap an arm around her waist.

"Mikaze-senpai, I don't think I'm as beautiful as you say I am..." I catch her mumble, and I frown. I turn her face towards mine, "Oi, listen to me, Masato. You're beautiful in every single way imaginable. You will never stop being beautiful," I place a chaste kiss on her lips and hug her.

When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing just the way you are.  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while,  
'Cause girl, you're amazing just the way you are.

"I don't think you realize how beautiful and incredible you are, Masato," I look into her eyes, letting her know that what I was saying is the truth. "Your body, your smile... Just your smile alone is able to make people turn their heads. I love you as you are, my dear. Please believe me,"

Her lips, her lips.  
I could kiss them all day, and she'd let me.  
Her laugh, her laugh,  
She hates, but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day.  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same.  
So, don't even bother asking if you look OK.  
You know I'll say.

I lean my face to Masato's, kissing her slightly chapped lips lovingly. She shyly kisses back, gripping the hem of my shirt. Her reaction has me kissing her deeper, coaxing her lips open and her tongue to dance with my own. "I...love...you..." I say in between kisses, and she attempts to say it back, though she can't seem to since my kisses to her lips make her breathless.

"I believe you, Mikaze-senpai. Thank you so much..."


	4. The Pianist and His Melon Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagi favours only one of the members of STARISH.

Nagi's P.o.V.

There's no way that STARISH could ever surpass HEAVENS. But, there's one and only one exception. At least, in my opinion. None other than the serious, stoic, passionate, hard-working pianist of STARISH, Hijirikawa Masato. Someone like him obviously has a chance at becoming someone as great as HEAVENS is.

Just as I expected, he's here ahead of time. "You brought what I asked you to bring, right, Masa?" I ask him once I'm at least a foot away from him. "Of course, Mikado-sama," He's such a good boy. "You wrapped them so nicely. Did you make them yourself, perhaps?" I trace my index finger lightly across the finger tips placed on the wrapping. "How...did you know, Mikado-sama...?" He asks me. I smile knowingly, "Because they're made to perfection, of course. Oto-kun told me that you love them. I see that he wasn't wrong,"

"T-that's right..." The pink that dusts his usually pale cheeks is the most adorable thing that I've ever seen. "Oh, Masa... You're the most adorable thing that I've ever seen and heard..." Leaning up on my toes, I press my lips onto his as I lightly toy with the ring on the ring finger of his left hand.


End file.
